Mega Yama
Mega Yama is a robot that appears in Big Hero 6: The Series. Background Yama steals a shipment of nickel-titanium alloy and utilizes it to build Mega Yama in a warehouse, releasing the robot upon Hiro and Baymax's arrival. Appearance The robot's design is essentially the same than Little Yama but in a huge size. However, it was later turned pink due to Honey Lemon's formula. It can turn its head around 180 degrees, and its eye becomes red when scanning and engaging in battle. Powers and Abilities *'Fireproof armor:' Fred used his flame attack on Mega Yama, but the robot was not damaged by it at all. Though Fred did not realize this until their second encounter. *'Shield:' It was used mostly for attack rather than defense. When upgraded, it was replaced by another claw. After Wasabi, Go Go and Honey Lemon were tricked by Trevor Trengrove into creating upgrades for the robot, it gained the following: *'Liquid armor:' Honey Lemon, being a chemistry major, created a lightweight armor using a colloid fluid. This makes the robot's exo-skeleton indestructible to most attacks as the formula's particles stick together. It also turned the robot pink since the formula was that color, which is also Honey's favorite. *'Plasma launcher:' Created by Wasabi, originally planned by Trengrove to be a fast-paced projectile system. Wasabi however used plasma rather than projectiles for it to be stronger. *'Magnetic levitation system:' Created by Go Go Tomago, based on her own mag-lev projects. It allows Mega Yama to move faster, even blocking Go Go's path while skating on her armor. History Hiro flies with Baymax after receiving the coordinates of the stolen alloy, then Hiro goes inside the warehouse by himself, with no knowledge of the use that was given to the metal. There, Hiro meets Yama and nervously thinks he'd know his real identity, but Yama only recognizes him as "that Big Hero 6 kid". Hiro is relieved but insists him to give back the metal, then Yama unchains Mega Yama, making it attack Hiro. Hiro avoids the robot's attacks while Baymax traps Yama. Soon, the rest of Big Hero 6 arrive and fight against Mega Yama. Though both Honey Lemon and Fred attack it, the robot is unharmed. However, Wasabi uses his blades and actually leaves a scar on the robot, then is attacked by Go Go and knocked out. Baymax, still grabbing Yama, has to free him to prevent the robot from falling on top of both. Yama then runs to a platform and raises it, telling the heroes that they'll pay for it and turns off the lights. When the light is back, both Yama and Mega Yama are mysteriously gone so the team calls it a night. Yama later blackmails Dr. Trevor Trengrove into working for him, intending to upgrade Mega Yama. Trengrove used his fame to get San Fransokyo Institute of Technology students to create these upgrades. Inadvertently, the ones who created the upgrades were Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Go Go. When the trio finished their "projects" for Trengrove, he applies them to Mega Yama. Hiro, who wasn't allowed in the project for his "age" (it was actually Yama trying to keep him out), sneaks into the building with Fred and Baymax, but is caught by Yama and his henchmen, then Yama reveals the projects were used for his robot, which breaks through a wall, then leaves with Yama and his men. The team get mad at Trengrove, but leave to fight Yama and the robot. At the pier, they catch up and fight Mega Yama and the thugs. While Yama's guys are easy to defeat, the robot is unbeatable as the upgrades were the team's own specialities. However, Hiro gets an idea when Mega Yama attacks Fred and makes him drop his volcano, then tells Honey Lemon to toss two chem-balls with vinegar and bake soda. Honey throws them at Fred, who places it in the robot's blasters and caused the reaction from inside, frying the robot and defeating it, while Yama was tossed to the water and escapes. Sometime after, Yama created a new version of Mega Yama simply called New Mega Yama. After Yama was jailed for teaming up with Mr. Sparkles in running an illegal racing competition, Yama waited for New Mega Yama to break him out of jail. However, Big Hero 6 intercepted New Mega Yama and defeated the robot before it could complete the mission. Trivia *He is the third Yama robot, after Little Yama and Big Yama. **''New Mega Yama'' is the fourth Yama robot, although there's no significant differences between it and the original Mega Yama. *Mega Yama can be seen briefly in the series intro for Season 1 in a small hexagon when Hiro expands his hands. Appearances Gallery BH6IntroVillains.png Mega Yama chains.png Hiro scanned by Mega Yama.png|Scanning Hiro. Yamas.png Baymax gets Yama.png Mega Yama BH6.png Fred flames Mega Yama.png Mega Yama.png Wasabi Mega Yama scan.png|Scanning Wasabi. Mega Yama disc.png Go Go scanned Mega Yama.png|Scanning Go Go. Mega Yama knocked.png Baymax catches Mega Yama.png Yama and Mega Yama.png Yamas escape.png Yama rides Mega Yama.png Yama smile.png Mega Yama henchmen.png Yama wall.png Mega Yama v Honey Lemon.png Yama pink.png Distortion.png|Mega Yama's armor shields it. Fred flames 2.png Mega Yama claw.png Mega Yama v Baymax.png Baymax scan Mega Yama.png|Scanning Baymax. MYExplode.png|Mega Yama is defeated. Yama sea.png Category:Weapons Category:Robots Category:Villains